Ownership of buildings, particularly homes, often presents an attractive target for burglars or other persons attempting to make illegal entry or unwarranted entry into such buildings. The problem is particularly acute when the buildings are uninhabited either for a short or for a long period of time. The problem is even more acute in urban areas where a high rate of crime includes illegal entry into and burglary of buildings.
The problem of defending against such illegal entry and burglary becomes particularly acute when there are a large number of buildings involved spread out over a wide area. Placing a guard in every such building is expensive and impractical. Providing extensive and expensive burglar alarms doesn't solve the problem because burglar alarms allow the burglar or illegal entrant to gain initial access to the interior of a building. Whether he/she is subsequently frightened off by the alarm or by the rapid approach of police or other security officials, such an illegal entrance has already done damage to the property. What is worse, sometimes these alarm systems do not work properly in which no alarm is given, and therefore no deterrent is provided against the continued occupation by the illegal entrant.
A common alternative is the boarding up of houses that have become either abandoned or uninhabited for brief or long periods of time. The most common technique for boarding up a window involves nailing a plywood panel over the opening of the window, with the nails being driven through the plywood panel and into the outer frame or casing of the window. Obviously, this procedure damages the window frame, or at least various components of the window frame such as the side casings (side frame members), head casing (top frame member) and window sill. Another problem with this solution is that it is very easy for a determined burglar or illegal entrant to simply remove the boards and enter the building. This can be accomplished by merely using the claw end of a hammer, a crow bar, a screwdriver, or simply breaking the boards or sawing through them. Very little time is required for a determined illegal entrant to gain access to a building that is boarded up.
Further, the boarding up of windows is unsightly and can contribute to the decline in property values in poverty-stricken neighborhoods or neighborhoods experiencing large numbers of foreclosures or vacancies. The scope of this problem can be appreciated in certain urban areas where literally thousands of houses have been abandoned or condemned. Many of the boarded-up houses become burglarized or otherwise destroyed, and valuable materials removed to such an extent that the resultant values of the house and surrounding houses are reduced.
Further, some homeowners may feel insecure in leaving their homes even for a brief one or two week vacation because there is no readily available means of providing security to their homes in their absence to defend against illegal entry or burglary. Similarly, people owning summer homes and cottages remote from urban areas and which are uninhabited during most of the year may be desirous of an inexpensive and relatively easy way to secure windows. Many homeowners cannot afford expensive and elaborate burglar alarm systems, nor can they afford to hire a guard to stand on the premises during the time of their absence. Furthermore, burglar alarm systems are not appropriate for country homes that are remote from police or other security officials who would be notified by such burglar alarms and who could not reach such premises in sufficient time to prevent damage from an illegal entrant or burglar. However, boarding up windows, as indicated above, is ineffective against a determined illegal entrant or burglar, it damages the window and is very unsightly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for securing windows of abandoned buildings, unoccupied buildings or buildings that are occupied temporarily or seasonally. Such an improved system should provide a more aesthetically appealing appearance than plywood boarding and less damage to the structure of the window.